


let me give you a hand

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Minseok helping Lu Han relax through the flight.





	let me give you a hand

“Are you nervous?” Minseok asked squeezing Lu Han’s hand softly.

“Are you seriously asking me that right now?”

“It’s just… one would think after all this times it would get easier”

“One would think…” the younger said with a hint of mockery. Minseok chose to stay silent, hiding his sad eyes from his boyfriend, and at this, Han immediately regretted his words.

“Hey… I’m sorry, I-”

“No, it’s okay. I understand” Minseok turned his head immediately and smiled at him tenderly.

The plane began moving then, and Han eyes opened a fraction. He was on the verge of hyperventilating, just like every damn time they had to take a plane.

“Min…” he said with a broken voice. “I need my pills… I won’t make it”

“Shh, it’s okay. Focus on me only” Minseok placed warm hands on each side of Han’s face. They almost had a routine for this. Minseok knew every stage his boyfriend went through when taking a plane, and the worst part of it was the takeoff. “You don’t need the pills, I don’t want you taking any more pills”

The plane was slowly moving to position, and even the tiniest movement made Lu Han jerk in fear. His eyes were tightly closed, and he tried the deep breath exercises Joonmyun taught him once. On top of all, Minseok had gone awfully quiet when he knew the thing he needed the most during this time was distraction.

The plane stopped for a while. It was a busy night at the airport and there was a line for the planes to take off. But Han couldn’t open his eyes. He needed the pills, he needed them, but his boyfriend had them buried inside his bag who knows how deep and how could he do this? Han would never deny Minseok something that helped him get through a hard time. If there was a pill to help him get over his ridiculous fear of pigeons, Lu Han was damn sure Minseok would gladly take it.

Lu Han jumped at the feeling of a small hand squeezing lightly his thigh. He shot open one eye to see Minseok’s small hand drawing circles with his thumb, as his hand moved up and up, dangerously close to his crotch.

“What are you doing?” Lu Han whispered. If Minseok was doing what Han thought he was, it definitely wasn’t helping. Now not only he had to nervous about flying, he was also nervous about the fact they could get caught.

But then the touch was gone, and Han saw Minseok reaching to his bag to take a blanket out and a bottle of… lube?. The korean covered both their laps with the blanket, and with a smug smile, he began to open Lu Han’s jeans.

“It’s okay. This will help you relax”

“You… planned this?”

“Maybe” Minseok gave Lu Han his characteristic smirk, the one that made Lu Han want to eat him.

Minseok took Han’s soft length out of his pants and started stroking it slowly, but it was far from getting hard. His nerves were working against him and even if Minseok knew how he liked it and how to touch him in all the right places, they both knew it wouldn’t be enough.

“Come on, big boy” he whispered in his ear. “Show me what it can do”

“Big boy?” Han snorted.

Minseok smiled shyly, but he quickly recovered back. “Don’t play dumb, I know how turned on you get when I praise how big you are, how big you feel inside me”

Okay. That was helping a little.

“Wait-” Minseok left his member and opened the bottle of lube, spreading a generous amount on his palm and rubbing his hands together to warm it up. “This will do”

When he grabbed his boyfriend’s cock again, Han definitely felt the difference. “Ah- fuck”

“Mmm, that’s what I’m talking about”

Lu Han didn’t even realize when the plane began moving again. He was too focused on the feeling of his dick getting harder by the second, thanks to the skillful hands of Minseok.

When he was fully hard, Minseok’s hand suddenly stopped moving.

“Should we leave you like this?” he whispered. “At least now you have something else to think about”

“What?!” Lu Han nearly screamed. But at the curious glances of some of their members, he lowered his voice. “Minseok, come on, you can’t do this to me… come on, what the fuck babe”

This is the captain speaking. We are finally ready to takeoff. Please don’t forget to wear your seatbelts and…-

“Fuck, shit, fuck-”

“Stop swearing, one of this days you are going to accidentally swear on live tv and I want to be there for when hyung cuts your balls”

“Thanks, baby, that’s really helping”

“I’m sorry” Minseok chuckled, and he finally wrapped Lu Han’s hard length with his small but very welcomed hands. “Do you think I can make you cum before the plane stabilizes?”

“Min, oh God” Han whimpered pathetically, trying to hold his moans as Minseok teased his slit with his thumb.

“Or… maybe I can keep this up until we get there?”

Han stared at him shocked. “You are insane… you are the devil”

Minseok gave him a sneaky smile in response, and began stroking Lu Han’s cock long and steady. Han fell into his sit, relaxing to the touch, and closed his eyes to enjoy it better and hopefully forget about the engines and the terrible speed the plane was beginning to take.

When the big machine lifted slowly from the ground meter by meter, and the angle made the passengers sink in their sits, Minseok with difficulty draw near to his boyfriend, kissing softly his neck and jawline, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Even if he liked to tease him, Minseok wanted to make everything in his power to relieve him from the terrible stress that flying was for him. Airports, crazy fans, insane schedule… and on top of all, acrophobia.

Minseok loved Lu Han more than anything in the world, and seeing his lover suffering so much almost every week by the same situation, made his stomach curl in pain. Sooner or later, one day Lu Han just wouldn’t be able to get inside a plane. And Minseok wasn’t sure if he was ready to face that.

“Baby, you feel so hot and heavy… God, look how turned on you are just for my touch”

“Min… shit” Lu Han’s whimpers were muffled by the noise of the plane, but Minseok could still hear him. His broken voice, the way eyebrows furrowed and made him look like he was in pain.  For a second, Minseok thought Lu Han was going to start crying right there, but he was just moaning.

“If I could suck you off right now I would… Baby, you know how much I love your taste, the way you feel in my mouth... my tongue”

“Baby… gah- babe I’m close”

But again, Minseok’s movements stopped.

“It’s over, look” he smiled brightly, pointing outside the small window. “We are up”

“Great! Now please let me cum before someone sees”

Minseok gave a quick glance around them. He spotted their managers and members busy, some of them were listening to music, reading, Jongin was already asleep, and the only unknown people were far behind and there was no signal from the flight attendants.

“Kiss me” Minseok whispered getting close to Han again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, there’s no one looking, quick”

And Lu Han couldn’t do anything but comply. It was short, but Han’s knot in his stomach immediately dissipated at the warm feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth on his. He only got a short taste of his sweetness before Minseok broke the kiss.

“I love you” he whispered against his lips.  “And I don’t want you taking pills anymore… please… for- for me”  

Han nodded, and he suddenly understood why was Minseok doing all of this. He was concerned about him, and he cared. He cared so much. Han felt so overwhelmed he had to kiss Minseok again and so, he did.

“Come on, let’s get this over with”

Lu Han hissed when Minseok continued with his ministrations, and when he thought he couldn’t get any harder, Minseok moaned in his ear only for him to hear.

“I’m hard too… I’m hard just by touching you” he whispered in that voice Lu Han liked so much, his ‘bedroom voice’, the perfect balance between innocent and deep. It was something Lu Han couldn’t explain, but it turned him on more than anything in the world.

“I love your cock, I absolutely love it, it feels so good inside me… will you fuck me when we get to the hotel, Lu ge? Will you fuck your baozi good?”

God, Minseok was so good at dirty talking, he could probably make Lu Han cum untouched just by his voice and filthy words.

“Answer me” Minseok forced Lu Han to stare at him in the eyes, grabbing his head and pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t be able to stand…ah- and after you cum twice I will just lift you up and push you against the wall and keep fucking you because I don’t care if your body can’t take it anymore”

At the dirty words whispered in his ear, Minseok’s hold on his boyfriend’s length tightened, and made the younger moan and bite his lower lip.

“Shit, baby… I love you so much” Minseok’s hand began to stroke Lu Han faster. “Come on… come for me, come for your Baozi”

And finally, Lu Han did. He shot his load all over the inside of the blanket and Minseok’s hand. The korean milked him through it, until Han was hissing from over stimulation.

Han’s eyes felt heavy with sleep, something not uncommon after he came down from his high, but definitely rare when he was inside a plane.

He opened his eyes and gave Minseok a tender, sweet smile. “Thank you… I feel… amazing. You are amazing”

Minseok put back Han’s member inside his pants, and closed his jeans carefully. He wiped his hand clean with the blanket and he placed it inside a plastic bag before throwing it on his backpack.

“I’m going to take care of this myself” Minseok smiled making a vague gesture towards his own erection.

“Should I go with you?” Lu Han whispered seductively. And even if it was tempting, Minseok refused.

“Nah, stay there. I know airplane bathrooms freak you out and you are already relaxed”

As Minseok began unfasten his belt, he felt a strong hand on the back of his neck, and then Lu Han’s lip on his own. They kissed hard, long, passionately. Lu Han kissed Minseok like he was drowning and Minseok was a river, and by the end of it, the petite korean was out of breath and red in the face.

“Just something for you to think about in there” Han smiled.

“I… I’ll- ah… be right back” Minseok just stood up and ran to the bathroom.

It was going to be a long flight.

  



End file.
